Anexo I  the Elas
by Aiolos
Summary: Regalo para mi taicho en BSP tiene ya su tiempo


**ANEXO I**

**The Elas.**

- ¿Quién es esa?

- ¿No lo sabes?

- No.

- Es la capitana Kuroikawa.

- Sí, eso ya lo veo por la capa. Pero, ¿de qué división? No puedo verle el número.

- De la trece.

- ¿L-…la tr-….trece?

- Sí.

- Increible...

- Sí...

La presencia de la capitana Kuroikawa Ela, de la división trece, nunca pasaba desapercibida entre los shinigamis más jóvenes, que le tenían un temor reverencial, aunque no tenían ningún motivo para ello. Esto se multiplicaba varias veces las pocas ocasiones en las que aparecía por la academia. A su paso los pequeños académicos, y los no tan pequeños, se estremecían de terror y emoción, mientras que la miraban con ojos maravillados.

Ese día la capitana andaba distraída por la academia, mientras buscaba a alguno de los instructores, que parecían haber desaparecido.

_Tsk, ¿dónde estarán?_

De pronto, vio a un grupo de académicos que la miraban y se dirigió hacia ellos. Cuando ellos vieron que se les acercaba, su primer impulso fue el de huir en manada, pero estaban paralizados por el reiatsu que liberaba sin querer.

- Hola – los saludo alegremente mientras les sonreía. Esto hizo que algunos de los más mayores se relajasen un poco -. Busco a vuestros instructores. ¿Alguno sabéis dónde puedo encontrarlos?

- …

- ¡Qué monos! Se les ha comido la lengua el gato.

- N-…no, capitana. Digo, sí… No…

- ¿Sí o no? – preguntó ella, divertida ante la confusión del académico.

- No, no se nos ha comido la lengua el gato. Y sí, sí sabemos donde están los instructores – dijo al fin el joven, orgulloso de haber conseguido hablar frente a ella.

- ¡Qué bien! – dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con una mano suave y delicada. Este simple gesto, hizo que el académico se pusiese colorado y no pudiera decir ni una palabra.

- …

- Capitana, están en el módulo dos de la academia.

- Bien, gracias.

- No hay de que, capitana – dijeron todos a la vez, aliviados porque ya se iba, pero a la vez emocionados por su visita, sobre todo aquel al que había tocado el pelo.

- No volveré a lavarme la cabeza – decía el joven, mientras los demás se reían.

Mientras, la capitana se dirigía hacia el módulo dos. Al llegar allí, entró y vio a los instructores preparando la clase del día. Al verla, dejaron de hablar y se inclinaron ante ella, saludándola.

- Kuroikawa Taicho – dijeron los dos a un tiempo -. ¿A qué debemos el placer de su visita?

- Dejaos de formalidades – les dijo ella con una sonrisa -. Hace mucho que nos conocemos y al fin y al cabo fuisteis mis maestros también.

- También hace tiempo que dejaste de ser una niña y pasaste a ser una capitana del Gotei 13 – dijo uno de ellos, con el pelo canoso y bastante viejo, pero fuerte aún -, Ela.

- Es cierto – reconoció la rubia capitana mientras se reía.

- Y bien, ¿necesitas algo?

- Me gustaría que me permitieseis ver la clase de hoy – les dijo -. Será de Kidoh, ¿no?

- Sí. Claro que puedes. ¿Podemos preguntar por qué?

- Simple curiosidad.

- Bien. Pues vamos. Ya es la hora, esos renacuajos deben estar esperándonos.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas de los académicos? – preguntó ella, picándolo.

- No de todos – respondió él, mientras le sonreía -. Sería mejor que no te viesen. No quiero que se pongan nerviosos como flanes.

- De acuerdo.

Ela observaba a los académicos desde el balcón de una de los despachos de la academia, que daba al patio donde se hacían los ejercicios de Kidoh. Mientras escuchaba la explicación de los profesores, no pudo evitar recordar sus tiempos en la academia. Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios mientras dejaba de presenciar la clase.

De repente, un reiatsu algo más fuerte de lo normal, llenó el patio e interrumpió las cavilaciones de Ela. Miró hacia abajo, buscando la fuente de ese poder y vio a un académico alto y de pelo negro, alrededor del cual se arremolinaba ese reiatsu que había sentido en forma de una luz brillante, que nadie parecía advertir. De repente, y sin decir ni una palabra, de las manos extendidas del joven surgió un gran rayo rojo que impactó contra la diana, destrozándola junto con la pared en la que estaba colgada. Mientras el polvo se levantaba, pudo ver como caía al suelo inconsciente.

En unos segundos el cuerpo sin sentido del joven académico estuvo rodeado de sus compañeros y los profesores, uno de los cuales lo alzó en brazos y se lo llevó, raudo, a la división cuatro.

- Mmm, interesante – dijo en voz alta Ela, antes de marcharse a su división.

Varios años después, el joven académico ha crecido y ya es shinigami de una de las trece divisiones, la decimotercera. Su nombre es Aiolos y hoy tiene una misión, junto con algunos shinigamis de otras divisiones y compañeros de la suya, en el mundo humano. Ahora mismo está en el despacho de su capitana, Kuroikawa Ela, quien le está informando de la misión, junto a Mizu, teniente de la división de pelo castaño y ojos miel, y Kage, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, que van con él también.

- ¿Lo habéis entendido todo? – le pregunta ella.

- Sí, taicho – responde Mizu -. Dentro de una hora debemos estar en la puerta número doce para reunirnos con Kris, de la octava división y Hecate de la once. Yo estaré al mando de la misión.

- Muy bien. Pues eso es todo. Podéis ir a prepararos – les dice -. Por cierto, intenta estar siempre en comunicación con la división y no os hagáis los héroes en el caso de que la cosa se ponga fea.

- Sí, taicho – dicen los tres a la vez, antes de salir.

Media hora más tarde, llegan los tres a la puerta indicada. Allí ya están Kris y Hecate, esta última con un aire de mosqueo que hace que Kris esté situada un poco alejada de ella.

- Llegáis ta… - empieza a decir Hecate pero se ve interrumpida por un grito agudo.

- Yaaiiiiiiiiiiiii, Kriiiis!!!!

- Michaaaaaaan!!!!!

Las dos shinigamis corren una hacia la otra y se cogen de las manos mientras dan saltitos de emoción y comienzan a hablar a toda pastilla de muchas cosas y ninguna. Aiolos y Kage presencian la escena alucinados mientras la cara de Hecate pasa de sorpresa a enfado y luego empieza a reírse de las caras de los dos shinigamis. Ella ya está acostumbrada a esas escenas entre las dos, cuando no es ella la que participa en ellas, claro.

- ¿Y a mí no me dices nada, Mizu? – dice la shinigami de pelo rubio y largo, con un tono de pretendido enfado.

- Claro que siiiiiiiii – le dice mientras la estruja -, pero es que a ti te vi ayer.

- E-…es verdad – dice la otra mientras lucha por respirar -. ¿Pu-…puedes soltarme? Me estoy ahogando.

- Ah, sí. Claro, perdona.

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunta Aiolos sin saber si es buena idea interrumpir la escena. No quería hacerlo pero ha perdido con Kage a piedra, papel o tijera y le ha tocado a él.

- Sí, claro – Mizu se acerca al marco de piedra y saca una pequeña llave de su haori. Es de un material blanco y brillante. Mizu la introduce dentro del espacio entre los tres bloques de piedra y al girarla aparece una puerta de madera que se abre, invitándoles a pasar-. Vamos.

Los cinco shinigamis aterrizaron en el mundo humano. Alrededor suya se extendía un parque enorme y delante se veían algunas edificaciones. El informe de la división doce decía que se esperaba la presencia de hollows en las cercanías de los edificios, así que se dirigieron hacia allí.

Sorprendentemente, los hollows estaban justo donde les dijeron. Eran unos diez, pero muy débiles. Rápidamente los cinco shinigamis desenfundaron sus zanpakutos y dieron buena cuenta de ellos, sin tener que liberar la espada, y usando sólo unos cuantos kidoh como refuerzo.

- Esto es un aburrimiento – protesta Hecate mientras vuelve a enfundar -. ¿Para esto necesitaban a tantos shinigamis?

- Es extraño. Deberían haber sido más poderosos – dice Mizu extrañada -. Eso fue lo que le dijeron a Ela Taicho.

- Pues se ve que la doce volvió a equivocarse, como siempre. ¿Volvemos ya? Tengo ganas de comer – dice Kage mientras se frota el estómago.

- Sí, vayámonos – conviene Kris -. ¿Volvemos desde donde llegamos?

- Sí.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras seguían comentando lo decepcionante que había sido la misión, cuando de repente, Kris que iba un poco más rezagada da un grito de dolor y sale volando hacia atrás mientras la sangre empieza a correrle por el pecho.

- Kriiiis!!! – grita Hecate que estaba justo a su lado. Corre hacia ella y se agacha a su lado, mientras los otros se colocan alrededor de las dos -. ¿Estás bien?

- S-…sí – dice la joven mientras sigue sangrando -. No es nada.

- Maldición, ¿qué ha sido eso? – pregunta Hecate mientras se levanta y desenfundando se une a los otros tres.

- No lo sé. No he podido sentir nada hasta que han golpeado a Kris – dice Mizu preocupada -. Voy a contactar con la Sociedad de Almas.

- Bien, nosotros te cubrimos – dice Aiolos mientras Mizu se agacha junto a Kris.

- Aquí la teniente Otaka Mizu de la decimotercera división – empieza a decir por el comunicador -. Tenemos un herido grave. Estamos bajo una emboscada… ¡Mierda! No funciona.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Sólo se escucha estática. Alguien debe ir a avisar – dice Mizu mirándolos a todos -. Tú, Kage. Llévate a Kris e informa a la capitana de la situación. Necesitamos refuerzos.

- Yo, ¿por qué? – protesta el joven shinigami.

- Eres el más nuevo – replica con un tono serio que no admite discusiones -. Corre, debes darte prisa por Kris.

- De…de acuerdo – dice Kage mientras coge la llave que le tiende Mizu -. Contad conmigo.

Rápidamente levanta a Kris del suelo, que gime por el dolor e invoca a la puerta, cruzando por ella. Ahora son tres contra el atacante invisible.

- Manteneros siempre espalda contra espalda – les dice Mizu a Aiolos y Hecate -. Liberad vuestras zanpakutos y estad muy atentos a cualquier resto de reiatsu.

- ¡Haz temblar los cielos, Koetatsu! – la katana de Mizu comienza a emitir un brillo muy intenso mientras la luz forma una figura geométrica triangular. La luz aumenta y la estructura se mueve hasta colocarse en el brazo de la teniente, perdiendo la empuñadura. Poniendo el brazo delante suyo Mizu hace que el escudo se expanda para que le cubra entera.

- Esto no te lo perdono, seas quien seas – Hecate está furiosa, para liberar su espada se corta con ella en la mano, empapando la hoja con sangre. Un gesto de dolor surca su cara, pero rápidamente es sustituido por la furia -. ¡_Tsubasawoharu, Harukatenshi_! – "despliega tus alas", la hoja de la espada se hace mucho más fina y se deforma hasta convertirse en una especie de onda. Ahora es de doble filo y de color oscuro. Está sedienta de sangre.

- ¡_Onmitsuka ni kurikaeshi, kurikaesu odomaki e, tuburabu wa tasu to ware wa tou tame. __Shippûjinrai_! - _ "_Repito susurrando, repito, hilvanando mis palabras e inquiero el nombre de quien me visita. Shippûjinrai_"_, el ambiente en torno a los shinigamis se oscurece con la aparición de nubes negras. Un rayo surge de ellas y cae en la O-Dachi de Aiolos, que se reduce de tamaño. La hoja toma un color dorado y en la empuñadura aparece un topacio del que surgen rayos que surcan el metal.

- ¡VEN SI TE ATREVES, MALDITO! – gritan los tres shinigamis al aire.

- Si os empeñáis tanto – dice una voz que surge un poco más adelante -, os concederé ese placer.

De repente, una silueta surge del fino aire. Lleva unas ropas blancas. En el hakame y en el haori tiene agujeros en ambos lados, a la altura de la cadera y la cintura, respectivamente. Las mangas son muy largas para sus brazos. Su pelo es negro y a un lado de la cabeza tiene un trozo de hueso, con forma de mandíbula superior. En el haori, a la izquierda, lleva una espada.

- ¡Eres un arrancar! – dice Mizu casi sin aliento.

- ¡Premio! Soy la sexta espada – dice, mientras se baja un poco el hakame para revelar a través del agujero el número seis -. Mi nombre es Rupi.

- ¡Me da igual quien seas! – le espeta Hecate -. Voy a destrozarte.

- ¡Espera! – la detiene Mizu antes de que salta hacia él –. Esto es distinto. Es muy peligroso.

- ¡Me da igual! – grita la shinigami de la once y desprendiéndose bruscamente del brazo de Mizu se abalanza hacia el arrancar.

- Muajajaja, ven a por mí, monada.

Ese comentario cabréa más aún a Hecate que se acerca veloz hacía él. Justo cuando está a su alcance adelanta el brazo y ataca con Harukatenshi a Rupi, que esquiva el envite. Sin parar un segundo, la shinigami vuelve a atacarle una vez después de otra, con idéntico resultado. Hecate ruge de frustración por no alcanzarle mientras el arrancar se ríe.

- ¡Hecate, aparta! ¡_Shunkou_! – ante el grito de Aiolos, de la punta de su espada surge un relámpago que se dirige hacia el arrancar. Hecate se aparta de su trayectoria y el rayo impacta contra Rupi, que sale despedido unos metros.

- ¡Aiolos! ¡Era mío! – le grita Hecate al shinigami.

- Demuéstralo ahora – le contesta el joven sin amilanarse por la pulla.

Ante esa contestación, Hecate recupera la cordura y aprovecha para ir a por el arrancar. Este, distraído aún por el repentino relámpago, no puede, esta vez, evitar a Hecate que consigue alcanzarle en un hombro. La fina hoja de Harukatenshi penetra en la carne hasta surgir por la espalda, bebiendo la sangre de Rupi. Saca la espada del cuerpo del arrancar y vuelve a atacarle, pero este detiene la hoja con su propia katana, mientras golpea a Hecate en el estómago y la lanza hacia los otros shinigamis.

- Ju, ju, me habéis alcanzado. Buen trabajo en equipo – les dice el arrancar mirándolos en absoluto preocupado -. Esto hace que no tenga que controlarme.

El arrancar desenvaina su espada y los mira mientras una sonrisa diabólica le aflora en los labios.

- _Estrangula, Trepadora_ – la pequeña espada desaparece y en la espalda del arrancar surge una armadura de hueso que se cierra por delante, en el pecho, de la que surgen ocho brazos móviles y en su cabeza aparece un casco de hueso, enmarcándole el rostro -. ¿Jugamos?

Tres de los tentáculos se alargan hacia los shinigamis en un rápido movimiento.

- ¡Detrás mío! ¡Rápido! – les dice Mizu a los otros dos mientras su escudo aumenta de tamaño y los protege a los tres del impacto de los tentáculos.

- Con que un escudo…interesante – dice Rupi - ¡Detén esto!

Ahora son los ocho tentáculos que se abalanzan sobre los shinigamis. Mizu imprime más fuerza al escudo, pero no es suficiente y la superficie blanca se quiebra, mientras los tentáculos la golpean a ella y a Hecate, lanzándolas hacia atrás. Aiolos, que estaba el último, no recibe el impacto directo, pero también es empujado hacía atrás.

- Hecate, Mizu, ¿¡estáis bien!? – les dice mientras se acerca a ellas -. Mierda, se han desmayado. Y Mizu tiene el brazo roto. Demasiada presión….Maldito.

- Uy, lo siento, me he pasado.

- Ahora vas a enterarte enano – susurra Aiolos mientras sus ojos se iluminan con el brillo del relámpago y su espada reluce.

- Bah, ¿qué vas a hacerme, lanzarme otro de esos rayitos? Antes estarás muerto.

Un tentáculo surge de repente hacia Aiolos y de su extremo surgen miles de afiladas púas.

- _Kôryûha_ – la luz de la zanpakuto aumenta de intensidad rodeando a Aiolos y a las dos shinigamis inconscientes, con una esfera de electricidad. El tentáculo del arrancar impacta contra la superficie cargada de la esfera. Aiolos libera más reiatsu para aguantar el impacto.

- ¡Argh! Maldito, que intentas, ¿electrocutarme?

- Algo así, enano – dice el shinigami entre dientes, con una sonrisa cansada.

- Ahora verás. Igual que antes ella, tú no podrás resistir esto – dice Rupi mientras sus ocho tentáculos se abalanzan con las púas fuera, sobre Aiolos.

Los tentáculos vuelven a impactar contra la superficie de la esfera eléctrica. Vuelven a hacerlo, otra vez y otra, hasta que empieza a resquebrajarse. El shinigami no puede mantenerla más.

"_Mierda, este es el final"_

La barrera cae finalmente y el joven se derrumba en el suelo de rodillas en espera de la filosa muerte, pero justo antes de que los tentáculos impacten por última vez y destrocen a Aiolos y a las dos shinigamis, se escucha una voz.

- _Korose, Kuroishitsuki_

Dos _sais_ negros cruzan el aire en dirección a los tentáculos que se acercan a los tres shinigamis y rebanan los extremos punzantes de los tres que se dirigen a los tres shinigamis.

- ¡¡¡Aaaaah!!! – el grito de dolor de Rupi se eleva en el cielo -. ¿Quién ha sido?

- Yo – dice una figura de pelo rubio y ojos verdes envuelta en una capa blanca que ondea en el aire.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Ju, ju, ju. T-…tu muerte, enano – susurra Aiolos desde el suelo.

- Eso es – dice la figura mientras los _sais_ vuelven a sus manos -. Gracias Aiolos por la presentación.

- De nada, taicho.

- ¿Taicho? ¡Qué bien, qué suerte la mía! – exclama Rupi mirando a la recién llegada -. Ya me estaba aburriendo con esta morralla.

- ¿Suerte…? Infeliz, vas a morir.

La capitana Kuroikawa Ela se desprende de su capa, que ondea por el aire, revelando el trece grabado en ella, hasta depositarse en el suelo. Adopta una posición de combate y sin decir una palabra, desaparece.

Reaparece junto al arrancar y le clava los _sais_ en el pecho, atravesando la coraza de hueso. Vuelve a desaparecer y le corta otros dos tentáculos. En el siguiente ataque Rupi se adelanta y la roza con otro de los tentáculos, que cae cortado en dos al instante.

- Quedan dos – le dice Ela al arrancar que respira con dificultad resintiéndose de los poderes de _Kuroichitsuki_, que absorbe el reaitsu de aquel al que golpea, al mojarse con su sangre -. Sigamos.

Rupi intenta golpear a la capitana con los dos tentáculos que le quedan pero e demasiado rápida y sólo siente como el filo de metal los rebana como si de un trozo de pan se tratase.

Los extremos de los ocho tentáculos se retuercen en el suelo, mientras los muñones que surgen de la espalda del arrancar se amontonan a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Apenas si se tiene en pie y en su mirada ya no hay nada del orgullo y de la prepotencia que le llenaban hace unos momentos.

- ¿Qué se siente, enano? – le pregunta Ela mirándolo con desprecio -. Estás acabado. ¿Nunca te han dicho que no te metas con uno de la trece o con algún amigo de la trece? ¿Nunca te han hablado de su protectora, la capitana, Kuroikawa Ela, que nunca deja pasar una ofensa contra sus amigos? Lo estoy haciendo ahora. Pero ya es tarde para ti. Adiós.

Ela coloca los_ sais_ cruzados en el cuello del arrancar y con un gesto de rabia corta la cabeza de ojos asustados, separándola del cuerpo, que cae inerte a sus pies.

Se acerca a los tres shinigamis y ayuda a Aiolos a levantarse.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Podrás llevar a Hecate hasta la puerta?

- Sí, capitana. Creo que sí – dice Aiolos con una sonrisa -. Una gran actuación, capitana.

- ¿Verdad que sí? – le responde ella con una sonrisa juguetona -. Sí es que no tengo rival.

La Ela de siempre.

La Ela alegre, inteligente, gran taicho y mejor persona.

La Ela que todos quieren y que a todos protege.

La mejor capitana que se puede tener.

- Ten, sujeta a Mizu. Voy a abrir la puerta – le dice despreocupadamente al destrozado Aiolos, mientras le echa encima el cuerpo de su teniente -. Vamos, entremos.

- Taicho, por favor – suplica Aiolos aplastado por el peso de dos cuerpos inconscientes -. No puedo con las dos.

Sí, esta Ela también.

¿O qué pensabas?

**Fin Anexo I**


End file.
